Vogelbauer
by Moon Waltz
Summary: Eren Yeager, anak bangsawan asli Shiganshina. Levi, pemberontak berlambang jiyuu no tsubasa. Ketika konflik yang justru menyatukan keduanya. Untuk Challenge #GetWellSoon


Attack on Titan © Isayama Hajime

**Vogelbauer**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang pemuda berambut cokelat tua menguap lebar sambil menutup buku ke lima yang selesai dibacanya hari ini. Dia tak mampu membaca lebih dari itu, sudah cukup berbagai informasi mengenai sejarah, peperangan dan politik merangsek masuk ke kepalanya. Bukannya merasa lebih pintar, justru dia merasa kesal. Betapa hal-hal sepele seperti tahta dan kekuasaan mampu memicu peperangan antar-manusia.

_Seperti anak kecil yang berebut mainan saja , _batinnya.

Tapi alasan yang mengamplifikasi kekesalannya adalah karena sebagai seorang Yeager, dia dituntut untuk menguasai ilmu politik dan tetek bengeknya yang kerap membuat kepalanya berasap. Bagaimanapun, Eren merupakan tipikal yang lebih suka menggunakan otot daripada otak karena _menurutnya_ lebih cepat menyelesaikan masalah langsung ke intinya.

Mata hijaunya yang berair mengerjap beberapa kali karena rasa kantuk. Sambil bersandar total pada punggung kursi, mata hijau tadi memandang tak fokus pada ratusan buku di rak perpustakaannya sebelum akhirnya menutup.

_Lebih enak tidur siang saja._

Eren Yeager. 15 tahun. Anak semata wayang dari bangsawan Grisha Yeager yang sangat berpengaruh di distrik Shiganshina. Kakeknya merupakan pelopor dari pembangunan Dinding Rose yang menjadi batas antara Distrik Shiganshina dan Distrik Trost (dengan alasan perbedaan ideologi dan paham yang membuat pening kepala Eren saat membaca sejarahnya).

"Tuan Muda, maaf mengganggu. Guru tutor anda, Tuan Arlert, sudah hadir," sebuah suara lembut seperti angin namun tegas menjadi _alarm _bagi sang hijau untuk kembali menerima cahaya.

Eren meregangkan badannya sebentar sambil melirik ke arah pelayan wanita yang membangunkannya.

"Ada yang perlu saya siapkan, Tuan?"

"Sebenarnya aku ingin kau menyiapkan bantal di ruang belajar," kalimat itu sukses membuat pelayan tadi tersenyum maklum, "tapi yasudahlah, siapkan teh Darjeeling saja. Aku mau minum teh sebelum belajar."

"Baik, Tuan Muda," pelayan itu dengan sigap berjalan menuju pintu perpustakaan.

"Omong-omong, Ayah sedang apa?" sedikit banyak Eren berharap ayahnya sedang keluar rumah sehingga dia bisa bolos belajar hari ini.

Sebelum membuka pintu, pelayan itu berbalik menghadap Eren.

"Saya rasa Tuan Grisha sedang berbincang dengan beberapa koleganya di taman belakang," menunduk sopan, dia pun membuka pintu dan menghilang di baliknya.

Sayang sekali, hari ini dia tetap harus menjalankan rutinitasnya itu.

.*.

Matahari sudah sepenuhnya beranjak dari tempat peraduannya, meninggalkan sekawanan manusia yang masih bergelut dalam pergumulan di alam pikirannya masing-masing. Lilin-lilin mulai dinyalakan dan diletakkan di atas meja kayu oleh gadis manis berambut _ginger_.

Beberapa jam lalu, bar ini sama sekali tidak bisa dikatakan sepi. Manusia-manusia—yang sekarang sedang bungkam seribu bahasa—tadinya saling mengutarakan kekhawatirannya. Mereka bahkan tidak sungkan menyumbangkan ide paling realistis untuk mencegah terjadinya hal yang mereka khawatirkan. Namun tak ada solusi paling sempurna, semua selalu memiliki celah. Hingga seorang pria pirang yang paling dituakan—Erwin Smith—berhasil membungkam mereka semua dengan idenya yang brilian. Gila, tapi brilian.

"_Sir_, kau serius dengan apa yang baru saja kau katakan? Lord Yeager adalah bangsawan yang punya pengaruh besar di pemerintahan!" akhirnya ada salah satu dari mereka, si wajah kuda yang masih mampu bersuara.

"Justru itulah alasannya, Kirstein. Justru karena dia punya pengaruh yang besar dalam pemerintahan."

"Ta..tapi, hukuman apa yang akan menimpa kita jika kita mengganggu keluarganya, _Sir_?"

"Kita tidak mengganggu keluarganya. Kita hanya akan meminjam sesuatu untuk menjadi jaminan dalam kesepakatan nanti," ada nada aneh yang terdengar saat Erwin mengatakan bagian 'meminjam sesuatu'.

"Menurutku itu ide yang bagus," wanita berkacamata langsung menyuarakan pendapatnya, menghentikan argumentasi yang melayang-layang dalam kepala Jean Kirstein, "agak berbahaya memang. Tapi resikonya sebanding dengan hasilnya."

"Penjagaannya pasti ketat," kalimat pesimistik dari Connie Springer mengundang desah kecewa beberapa orang.

"Aku tetap mau ikut melakukan misi ini daripada pasrah begitu saja. Kesempatan ini sudah lama kita tunggu-tunggu. Bayangkan jika pemerintah jadi melaksanakannya! Kita tidak perlu menyusup di malam hari seperti kriminal hanya untuk bertemu sanak keluarga di balik dinding sialan itu! Aku tak mau membiarkan kesempatan ini lepas begitu saja hanya gara-gara seorang bangsawan yang ingin mempertahankan dinding itu demi menjaga apa yang mereka sebut sebagai warisan peninggalan orangtua," kalimat Hanji tersebut sukses menyalakan pijar di beberapa pasang mata.

"Tapi bagaimana kalau gagal?" kali ini gadis pemanah sahabat dari Connie yang mengungkapkan keraguannya pada rencana itu.

"Kita punya Levi."

Kalimat tadi seakan menjadi langkah terakhir dari seorang pecatur untuk menciptakan kondisi _checkmate _pada lawannya. Sekarang tidak ada satupun mata yang kehilangan cahayanya. Semua anggota perkumpulan rahasia berlambang sayap kebebasan itu mengangguk mantap, menyetujui ide itu untuk dilaksanakan.

Sang empunya nama sendiri duduk di meja paling pojok bar dekat jendela. Matanya menatap ke arah luar, namun telinganya tajam mendengarkan. Dia tidak menolak rencana itu. Sejauh ini rencana Erwin Smith tidak pernah berakhir pada kata gagal. Bahkan _angin_ yang membisiki pihak pemerintah untuk melakukan penghancuran Dinding Rose juga berasal dari idenya.

"Kau setuju kan, Levi?" semua orang kecuali yang namanya disebut menahan napas.

Levi menyapu pandangannya sekilas pada wajah-wajah penuh ketegangan di ruangan dengan pencahayaan redup itu. Wajah pucatnya masih miskin ekspresi sebelum akhirnya menjawab dengan suara _baritone_ yang berat.

"Aku hanya perlu menculik seorang bocah, kan?"

.*.

"Armin, kau bosan tidak?"

Mendengar pertanyaan kode itu, pemuda pirang berkepala jamur menghentikan penjelasan panjang lebarnya tentang rumus-rumus istimewa Trigonometri. Mata birunya menatap nyalang pada Eren. Sudah sangat sering Armin mendengar pertanyaan serupa tiap ayahnya Eren tidak berada di rumah. Dalam hati, dia ingin meneriakkan pertanyaan retoris 'menurutmu saja, Eren? Siapa sih yang tidak bosan mengajari materi pelajaran pada orang yang setengah mendengarkan?'

Tapi dengan penuh kesabaran, Armin hanya menggeleng dan melanjutkan penjabarannya pada rumus _tangent _yang sempat mengalami interupsi oleh Tuan Muda-nya itu.

"Jangan bohong, Armin. Aku melihatmu menahan diri untuk menguap sebanyak empat kali."

"Memangnya kalau iya kenapa? Aku tetap harus mengajarimu materi Trigonometri supaya besok kita bisa masuk ke materi Aljabar."

Eren bergidik ngeri mendengar istilah Aljabar disebut-sebutnya, tak berani membayangkan seberapa muak dirinya besok. Tapi dia tetap tak ingin menyerah untuk menjebol pertahanan diri Armin karena bagaimana pun dia tahu, dirinya pasti akan selalu berhasil membuat Armin menyerah di akhir.

"Ayolah Armin. Kita sudahi sampai sini saja, ya, belajarnya. Besok aku janji kita akan belajar Trigonometri beserta Aljabar. Kalau perlu belajar Alkemis sekalian. Hari ini aku benar-benar ingin jalan-jalan ke pasar di pinggir distrik. Ya?"

"Tidak."

Oho, guru tutor sekaligus teman sejak kecilnya ini mulai resistan terhadap godaan Eren rupanya. Tapi Eren tidak kehabisan akal. Sekarang saatnya memanfaatkan statusnya sebagai bangsawan yang punya banyak koneksi.

"Kudengar novel klasik yang kau tunggu-tunggu sudah terbit di Distrik Stohess," Eren mulai memancing kelemahan Armin melalui buku.

"Benarkah? Aku tidak pernah bilang sedang menunggu terbitnya no—"

"_The Potrait of Madame Lenz. _Aku bisa minta dikirimkan beberapa buah bukunya."

Hening sejenak.

"Eren, tadi pasar yang kau bilang yang di pinggir distrik itu, kan?"

Ah, indahnya persahabatan.

.*.

Indahnya persahabatan, apalagi jika sahabatmu begitu pengertian. Ada di kala suka dan duka, bahkan saat melanggar peraturan, begitulah perasaan Eren saat ini. Sama sekali tidak terbersit di pikirannya bahwa ada sepasang mata kelabu yang sedari tadi mengikuti gerak-geriknya dari belakang.

Tidak ada alasan khusus sebenarnya kenapa Eren ingin pergi ke pasar kumuh itu. Dia hanya ingin bebas sejenak dari siklus rutinitas. Asalkan bisa keluar dari rumahnya, kemanapun boleh saja. Tapi pasar ini memang pilihan terbaik baginya untuk memecah sepi.

"Armin, aku mau melihat-lihat kios di sebelah sana," tanpa aba-aba lebih lanjut, Eren langsung berlari membaur dengan kerumunan ke arah yang ditunjuknya tadi.

Armin yang belum sempat menjawab dengan kata 'jangan' sudah tidak dapat melacak keberadaannya. Kios-kios yang beragam dan tak beraturan letaknya semakin mempersulit pencarian Armin terhadap jejak Eren. Armin hanya bisa bersungut-sungut kesal sambil menjelajahi pasar perlahan-lahan.

Di lain pihak, mata kelabu milik pria bersurai hitam dengan tinggi 160 cm sudah mampu menemukan pucuk kepala si rambut kastanya. Berkat pengintaiannya selama lima hari di dekat kediaman Yeager, menghapal jadwal rutin Grisha Yeager, memanfaatkan kenakalan sang target yang punya tendensi keluar rumah tanpa penjagaan saat ayahnya tak ada di rumah, Levi berhasil mendapatkan buruannya berada tepat di depan matanya. Dia hanya perlu menunggu saat targetnya itu tanpa sadar berada di sudut pasar yang sepi…seperti sekarang.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Levi membekap mulut Eren dan menariknya ke dalam dekapannya agar tidak memberontak. Eren yang mendapat serangan dadakan itu tak mampu bereaksi dalam beberapa saat. Ketika dia sudah sadar apa yang telah terjadi, tubuhnya telah dipaksa masuk ke dalam kereta kuda bersama orang tak dikenalnya itu.

"Hei, siapa kau? Lepaskan aku!" Eren benar-benar tidak mengerti kenapa dirinya berada pada situasi seperti ini.

"Sst. Kau berisik sekali, bocah. Kalau tidak mau kubuat pingsan, lebih baik diam."

Hal yang Eren pahami hanyalah bahwa dirinya berada dalam bahaya besar.

.*.

Ruangan itu terlalu besar bila hanya digunakan untuk menyekap remaja tanggung macam Eren. Ada beberapa barang-barang yang teronggok di sudut ruangan. Cahaya lampu minyak murahan yang menempel di tembok belum mampu mengalahkan kegelapan pekat akibat isolasi total ruangan ini dari dunia luar.

Tali yang mengikat anggota gerak tubuhnya menempel tak nyaman di setiap centi kulitnya. Dia menggerak-gerakan kedua tangan dan kakinya, berharap simpul tali itu lepas. Eren siap-siap dikecewakan karena tali itu masih mengikat erat dirinya.

Belum sempat dia mencoba berdiri dengan tubuh terikat, pintu ruangan itu terbuka perlahan. Dari yang dapat Eren lihat, pelaku yang membuka pintu dan masuk adalah sesosok pria dengan tinggi di bawah rata-rata. Bukannya menghampiri Eren, dia malah meraih sapu dan kemoceng lalu mulai membersihkan debu-debu di pojok-pojok ruangan.

_Huh, ternyata cuma pelayan, _pikir Eren.

Bukan berarti Eren ingin diperhatikan, tapi orang yang diasumsikan olehnya sebagai pelayan itu sama sekali tidak menaruh perhatian pada kehadirannya di ruangan itu. Akhirnya, setelah menimbang-nimbang sebentar, Eren kembali berkutat dengan tali-tali pengikatnya.

"Kau masih tidak bisa diam, ya, bocah?"

Eren mematung. Dia mengenali suara menyebalkan itu. Orang yang dikiranya pelayan itu berjalan menghampiri Eren hingga sampai di daerah di mana indera visual Eren mampu menangkap secara jelas sosoknya.

"Cih, kau ternyata!" entah mendapat kekuatan darimana, Eren mampu berdiri begitu saja dan berusaha membalaskan dendam kesumatnya pada orang di hadapannya. Gigi-gigi Eren sukses meraih dan menarik dasi _cravat_ orang itu hingga terlepas.

"Kalau aku jadi kau, aku tak akan melakukan hal itu," pria itu menghindar dari serangan kedua Eren. Sebagai gantinya, dia justru menyerang Eren dengan mencengkram kerah baju anak bangsawan itu.

Mata abu-abu Levi langsung terpusat pada wajah murka berbalut rasa takut milik Eren. Jika tatapan dapat membunuh, mungkin Eren sudah pergi ke alam baka sekarang. Tapi tidak, tatapan tajam itu hanya beradu pandang dengan sepasang zamrud yang warnanya mulai kentara akibat penerangan di dekatnya.

Melihat dua bola mata hijau yang membulat sempurna itu, Levi mengendurkan cengkramannya dan memutus kontak mata dengan cepat lalu keluar dari ruangan tanpa berkata apa-apa.

.*.

"Selamat pagi! Aku Petra Ral. Namamu Eren, kan? Aku bertugas untuk memberimu makan dan menjagamu hari ini. Mohon kerjasamanya, ya."

_Absurd._ Mana ada penculik yang mengenalkan diri dengan bahagia dan meminta kerjasama dari orang yang diculiknya. Eren tersenyum canggung pada gadis yang menurutnya aneh itu.

"Kenapa? Kau kelihatan bingung, Eren," Petra menjatuhkan dirinya perlahan di sebelah Eren, tak menyadari bahwa perbuatannya itu menambah kegugupan Eren.

"Ti…tidak. Aku tidak apa-apa," Eren berkata setengah berteriak.

Petra meraih ikatan di tangan Eren dan melepasnya.

"Loh. Tunggu, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku melepas ikatanmu supaya kau bisa makan sendiri. Nih, tak seenak sarapan ala bangsawan sih," Petra menyodorkan sepiring _Brötchen_ yang telah diolesi madu. Bahkan, seandainya Petra menyodorkan roti gosong pun, Eren pasti tetap akan melahapnya mengingat perutnya yang kosong sejak kemarin sore.

Eren meraih sarapannya itu dan melahap potongan pertama hingga habis.

"Kau tidak takut aku kabur?"

Petra tertawa renyah.

"Kau meremahkan kemampuanku dalam menjagamu, eh? Sudahlah, cepat habiskan makananmu."

Petra tidak membiarkan suasana sunyi di ruangan itu berlangsung lama.

"Maaf ya, kami jadi membuat keadaanmu susah."

Sebenarnya Eren mau berkata 'ya, keadaanku jadi susah sekali berkat kalian, jadi tolong lepaskan aku', tapi dia mengurungkan niatnya itu karena melihat air muka sang gadis tidak seceria sebelumnya.

"Kau tahu ini memang menyusahkanku. Tapi melihat sikapmu sepertinya kau—kalian—punya alasan khusus untuk menculikku."

"Tentu saja! Dan itu bukan alasan yang jahat. Ah, aku tidak tahu sih. Tapi dari sudut pandang kami, ini adalah hal yang terbaik yang bisa kami lakukan. Ka..kami ingin membuat kesepakatan dengan ayahmu. Jadi, bisa dibilang kau adalah jaminan dalam kesepakatan ini."

"Jaminan? Kesepakatan? Kesepakatan soal apa?" Eren berkata cepat dengan kepala penuh tanda tanya.

Sunyi sejenak. Petra tidak tahu harus menjelaskan dari mana. Matanya menatap kosong pada piring dan gelas yang isinya telah dilahap Eren.

"Dinding Rose. Kau sudah dengar mengenai rumornya, kan?" akhirnya Petra memulainya dengan sebuah pertanyaan. Petra mengambil tali dan mengikat kedua tangan Eren setelah meminta izin pada pemiliknya.

"Ya… Raja akan melakukan pertimbangan untuk memutuskan apakah dinding itu akan dihancurkan atau tidak. Lalu, apa urusan semua itu denganku?"

"Itu karena—"

"Petra, jangan cerita yang aneh-aneh. "

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, seseorang telah membuka pintu dan masuk. Petra terperangah melihat kehadiran orang itu.

"Maaf, Levi-_san,_" Petra beranjak dari duduknya sambil membereskan piring dan gelas, "Eren, waktu berjagaku sudah selesai. Selanjutnya yang akan menjagamu adalah Levi-_san_. Sampai jumpa."

Begitu Petra sudah keluar, Levi menutup pintu dan berjalan menghampiri Eren. Berbeda dengan Petra, Levi tidak menjatuhkan dirinya di sebelah Eren melainkan berdiri dan bersandar pada dinding sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya. Berbeda pula dengan sikapnya pada Petra, Eren tidak ragu menunjukkan rasa ketidaksukaannya pada Levi.

"Kau tahu, gara-gara kau semalam, leher dan kakiku sakit sekali. Aku hampir tidak bisa tidur."

"Kelihatannya tidurmu nyenyak sekali sampai tidak tahu aku kembali lagi ke kamarmu semalam."

Rona merah muncul di kedua pipi Eren saat kebohongannya langsung diketahui dengan mudah.

_Siapa pula yang bisa menduga si cebol ini akan kembali lagi ke kamarku!_

"Jadi..apa alasan kalian menculikku?" Eren mengalihkan topik pembicaraan ke arah lain.

Levi mendengus. "Bukan urusanmu."

"Hei, aku yang diculik di sini. Aku korbannya! Bagaimana mungkin ini bukan urusanku?"

"Cih, berisik."

Eren mulai kesal sekarang. Rasanya ingin sekali mencincang orang di hadapannya. Tapi dia tidak ingin hal buruk terjadi padanya karena orang ini lebih berbahaya dari kelihatannya. Bagaimana pun, Levi—atau siapa pun namanya—lah yang telah membawanya ke tempat ini. Mungkin ini untuk pertama kalinya seorang Eren Yeager berpikir dua kali sebelum menggunakan _otot_nya.

Ruangan itu kembali sunyi. Ah, Eren benci suasana sunyi seperti ini, selain fakta karena kedua tangan dan kakinya terikat erat dan ada orang aneh nan menyebalkan di dekatnya. Rasanya belajar matematika bersama Armin bisa disebut surga bila dibandingkan dengan kondisinya sekarang. Kalau dipikir-pikir, bagaimana nasib Armin saat ini, ya?

"Apa kau tahu? Penculikan bisa menyebabkan terjadinya perang. Perang Troya, misalnya," mencoba untuk memecah kesunyian, Eren melontarkan pertanyaan _random_ seenaknya, tentang kisah-kisah mitologi yang akhir-akhir ini membuatnya keranjingan.

Yang diajak berbicara melempar tatapan datar ke wajah Eren yang penuh ekspresi kontradiktif (antara kesal dan canggung, marah dan bosan, entahlah).

"Ho… Kau menganggap dirimu Helene, bocah? Lalu aku apa? Paris? Lagipula perang itu terjadi karena kebodohan Paris yang lebih memilih Aphrodite ketimbang Athena yang bisa memberinya kebijaksanaan dan keahlian perang."

Di luar dugaan Eren, Levi mampu mengomentari pertanyaannya dengan baik, bahkan kelihatan lebih paham daripada Eren. Akibatnya, Eren menjadi lupa cara untuk berkedip dan menutup mulut.

"Wow. Tak kusangka kau juga suka membaca tentang mitologi! Kalau begitu, sekarang giliranmu yang bercerita sesuatu," penilaian Eren terhadap Levi mulai berubah. Perasaan kesal yang menyelubungi hatinya pun mulai terangkat perlahan-lahan.

"Aku berada di sini untuk mengawasimu bukan mendongengimu, bocah_."_

Kerut-kerut kesal muncul lagi di dahi Eren.

.*.

Dengan penuh kesabaran, Eren berhasil melalui hari-harinya di tempat itu hingga hari keempat. Petra sudah menceritakan keterlibatan ayahnya dalam pengambilan keputusan terhadap masa depan Dinding Rose. Dan dirinya, sebagai putra semata wayang dari Grisha Yeager, dijadikan jaminan agar ayahnya mau menyetujui rencana penghancuran dinding itu. Meski mengetahui hal itu, bukan berarti Eren dengan senang hati bersedia diculik dan dijaga siang malam oleh manusia pendek, datar dan menyebalkan seperti Levi.

"Tapi, ada satu hal yang tak kumengerti, Petra," Eren berkata dengan pelan ketika Petra mengunjungi ruangannya untuk menyalakan lampu minyak.

"Hm? Apa hal yang tidak kau mengerti?"

"Kenapa kalian merasa dinding itu harus dihancurkan?"

Mata Petra melebar begitu mendengar pertanyaan dari Eren, baru menyadari bahwa dirinya lupa memberitahu hal yang paling krusial dari semua hal yang telah dikatakannya.

"Itu karena keluarga kami ada di seberang dinding, Eren. Alasannya berbeda-beda, yang jelas orang-orang dalam kelompok ini adalah mereka yang terpisah dengan keluarganya."

"Termasuk Levi?"

Eren gelagapan sendiri setelah menyodorkan pertanyaan spontan itu.

"Tentu saja! Dia punya dua orang saudara angkat di sana."

Mendengar jawaban dari Petra entah kenapa rasa penasarannya terhadap latar belakang Levi justru bertambah. Seperti apa hubungan dia dan keluarganya? Apa yang membuat mereka terpisah? Ah, Eren bahkan ingin tahu bagaimana perilaku dan keseharian Levi bersama mereka.

"Laki-laki dan perempuan. Oh iya, aku pernah bertemu dengan yang perempuan, namanya Isabel. Usianya tidak jauh berbeda dengan Levi, tapi sikapnya lucu sekali seperti anak kecil. Kalau dipikir-pikir, dia mirip denganmu. Terutama mata kalian."

"Mirip denganku?"

"Mungkin lebih tepat kalau dikatakan kepribadian kalian yang serupa. Entahlah."

Bunyi pintu yang terbuka membuat Eren dan Petra menoleh ke arah pintu bersamaan. Sosok yang akhir-akhir ini sangat familiar di mata Eren menyembul dari balik pintu dan masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Ah, Levi-_san _sudah datang. Sampai jumpa, Eren!" Petra membetulkan letak lampu yang sedikit miring sebelum keluar dari ruangan itu.

Levi meletakkan selimut tebal di samping Eren. Suhu udara sedang turun drastis, katanya. Eren hanya mengangguk lemah sambil bergumam 'terima kasih'.

Levi duduk di hadapan Eren sambil meletakkan gelas penuh berisi air yang dibawanya. Eren tak menduga pria bermata kelabu ini akan duduk di **dekat**nya.Piring berisi kentang tumbuk, keju, dan _bratwurst_ masih dipegang Levi dengan setia.

"Bukakan ikatanku. Aku mau makan."

"Untuk apa? Aku akan menyuapimu."

Semburat halus muncul di pipi Eren. Halus, namun kasatmata.

"Biasanya Petra membuka ikatanku dan membiarkanku makan sendiri," Eren bersikeras tak ingin disuapi oleh pria itu.

"Itu karena Petra tidak berhati-hati. Siapa yang tahu apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh bocah sepertimu. Sudah, cepat buka mulutmu atau kau tak akan dapat makan malam hari ini."

Eren keberatan namun tetap mematuhi perintah itu.

_Daripada tak dapat makan malam …_

"Kudengar kalian sudah bernegosiasi dengan ayahku. Bagaimana hasilnya?" suapan pertama ditelannya dengan baik.

"Dia masih mempertimbangkan keputusannya. Mungkin aku harus mengirim anggota tubuh anaknya satu persatu agar dia percaya kalau kami serius."

Wajah Eren pucat pasi.

"Bercanda."

Sungguh, Eren ingin menelan orang di hadapannya bulat-bulat.

Eren sendiri tidak tahu apa yang diharapkannya dari negosiasi ini. Ia merasa tak ada sangkut –pautnya dengan segala hal yang telah terjadi. Oh, ayolah, dia bahkan tak akan mendapat manfaat apapun dari Dinding Rose itu. Jadi bagaimana dia tahu harus berpihak pada kubu yang mana?

"Aku ingin segera pulang," Eren mengunyah, entah suapan yang ke berapa.

"Memangnya kehidupan bangsawan semenyenangkan itu?"

"Agak membosankan sebenarnya—tolong ambilkan air," meneguk seperempat isi gelas, "tapi dibandingkan diikat dan dikurung terus-terusan seperti ini? Kurasa aku lebih memilih seharian membahas Aljabar bersama Armin."

"Ho, kau belajar matematika rupanya? Tidak buruk," Levi memandang langsung ke dalam mata giok Eren yang _selalu _bersinar.

Merasa diperhatikan, sang empunya mata membuang muka ke arah lain.

"Aku bukan adikmu."

Kata-kata itu terlontar begitu saja dari mulutnya, sama sekali tak bermaksud untuk menyinggung persoalan keluarga Levi. Levi yang biasanya acuh tak acuh pun kelihatan terkejut dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh Eren barusan.

"Ya. Kau memang bukan adikku. Makanya aku harus merobohkan dinding sialan itu supaya bisa bertemu dengannya. Bukannya menjaga bocah sok yang merasa dirinya mirip adikku."

"Aku tidak—"

"Makanannya sudah habis," Levi bangkit dan berjalan keluar sambil menenteng gelas dan piring kotor. "Kuharap kau sudah tidur begitu aku kembali."

.*.

Rinai hujan di luar semakin deras begitu Eren mengakhiri bagian klimaks dari ceritanya.

"—Maksudku, kenapa dia harus marah padaku kalau aku tidak sengaja? Hei, aku juga tidak mau disamakan dengan adiknya!" emosi membalut setiap kata dalam ceritanya.

"Itu karena kau memang bukan Isabel, Eren. Kau ya kau. Isabel ya Isabel. Bukankah apa yang dikatakan Levi ada benarnya? Bukankah yang dia maksud adalah dia menganggapmu bukan sebagai pengganti adiknya? Levi-_san _memang tidak mampu memilih kata-kata yang tepat dalam mengutarakan maksudnya."

Eren tertegun dengan ucapan Petra barusan. Tidak mampu memilih kata yang tepat, eh? Itu artinya Levi tidak marah atau benci padanya. Kan?

_Ya ampun, kelakuannya yang ambigu itu menyusahkan sekali!_

Meskipun kesal, Eren juga lega karena tidak ada kesalahpahaman lagi yang perlu diluruskan. Tunggu dulu, memangnya kalau ada, **kenapa** dia harus meluruskannya?

"Oh, iya, Eren. Kudengar dari Erwin-_san, _ayahmu akan segera memberikan kabar soal keputusannya. Itu artinya kau sebentar lagi bisa bebas," Petra menyunggingkan senyum cerianya pada Eren.

Eren senang mendengar berita tersebut. Namun, terselip sebuah pertanyaan besar dalam hatinya.

"Petra, lalu apa yang akan terjadi padaku jika ayahku tidak setuju dengan keinginan kalian?"

Senyum ceria pudar dari wajah Petra.

.*.

Markas hari itu lebih ramai dari biasanya. Bahkan dari ruangan Eren yang biasanya sepi pun terdengar sayup-sayup suara.

Sarapan yang telah Eren habiskan melaui suapan-suapan Levi terasa bergejolak di perutnya. Apa Levi meracuninya? Rasanya tidak mungkin. Apa dia memberi Eren makanan basi? Mungkin saja karena Eren sering membuatnya berkata 'berisik' atau 'mengganggu' atau 'menyusahkan'. Eren segera menghentikan asumsi-asumsi bodohnya karena justru membuat kondisinya bertambah buruk.

"Wajahmu pucat sekali, bocah. Seperti domba yang akan dikirim ke pusat penjagalan."

"Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Kuharap begitu, karena kami harus mengembalikanmu tanpa cela jika negosiasinya berhasil."

Mendengar kata 'negosiasi' disebut-sebut dalam kalimat sarkastik Levi, organ di dada Eren berdetak dua kali lebih cepat.

" Kau bodoh atau terlalu paranoid, huh? Ayahmu tidak mungkin menomorduakan keselamatan anak semata wayangnya."

Levi benar. Meski kadang hatinya serasa dicubit-cubit oleh ribuan tangan semu, perkataan yang keluar dari mulut Levi selalu merupakan kebenaran. Absolut, seperti eksistensi dirinya di mata Eren _akhir-akhir_ ini.

Ayahnya memang sering keras dalam mendidiknya. Tak ada makan siang jika tidak ada _membaca siang. _Tidak ada uang tambahan jika tidak ada les tambahan. Penerus keluarga Yeager harus menguasai banyak hal dari matematika, politik, hingga bela diri. Tapi, dibalik semua aturan yang mengekangnya itu, tertanam harapan besar dari ayahnya terhadap Eren. Ya, Sang Ayah pasti akan mengutamakan keselamatannya.

"Tapi jika ayahmu tidak setuju dengan kami saat negosiasi nanti, aku tak bisa menjanjikan apa-apa untuk keselamatanmu, nak. Jangan ada dendam di antara kita."

Eren memberikan tatapan membunuh ke arah Levi yang masih memasang wajah sedatar permukaan nampan di sampingnya.

"Aku bercanda."

Orang ini senang sekali _membolak-balik_ perasaan Eren.

Ketika Eren hendak membuka mulutnya untuk bersuara, Levi menarik tangannya dan memberi isyarat untuk diam. Rasa gugup yang muncul lekas hilang dari diri Eren begitu melihat ekspresi luar biasa serius dari wajah pria di hadapannya.

_Ada apa?_

Eren tidak mengerti situasi apa yang sedang terjadi, lebih-lebih ketika Levi meraih pedang di dekatnya dan memutuskan tali yang mengikat kedua tangan dan kakinya. Melihat kebingungan yang terpatri dengan jelas di wajah Eren, Levi menggerakan kepalanya ke arah luar, isyarat bahwa telah terjadi sesuatu yang mencurigakan di luar sana.

Eren mengerti, terutama ketika suara sayup-sayup yang tadi terdengar jelas sudah hilang total, tergantikan dengan derap langkah yang iramanya tak mampu dikenali mereka berdua.

Pintu menjeblak terbuka saat Levi menuntun Eren ke sudut ruangan. Berbondong-bondong pasukan berseragam masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Levi sudah siap jika harus ada pergelutan di sini.

Polisi terdekat menarik pedang dari sarung, hendak menghunuskannya pada Levi. Namun seperti yang sudah dijelaskan sebelumnya, Levi lebih dari siap untuk menghadapi serangan. Lima polisi terdekat sudah tergolek lemah di tengah-tengah ruangan hanya dalam waktu sepersekian menit.

Pertarungan ini sudah jelas dimenangkan olehnya, terlepas dari banyaknya jumlah pasukan kepolisian yang menyerang. Akan tetapi, Levi harus menahan gerakan-gerakan yang sudah terencana di kepalanya saat Grisha Yeager masuk ke dalam ruangan yang sudah tidak bisa dikatakan luas itu.

"Kau tidak akan meninggalkan teman-temanmu tertangkap, kan, Ackerman?"

Levi mendecih kesal, masih bertahan dengan pedang di tangan kanan dan Eren di tangan kiri.

Eren sendiri baru paham maksud dari semua kejadian ini begitu melihat kehadiran ayahnya. Tidak, _bukan_ hal ini yang diinginkannya untuk terjadi.

"Masih belum menyerah? Kau—"

"Cukup sampai di sini, Ayah!"

Dua pasang bola mata tertegun mendengar teriakan lantang Eren.

"Kalau kau melakukan semua hal ini hanya untuk mempertahankan Dinding Rose, kurasa kau sudah kelewatan. Untuk apa mempertahankan sesuatu yang tidak ada gunanya?"

"Apa maksudmu tidak ada gunanya, Eren? Dinding itu dibangun atas ide kakekmu! Dan tugas kita sebagai penerus adalah mempertahankannya," menguasai diri atas keterkejutannya, Grisha menjawab pertanyaan penuh kekalutan anaknya.

"Ide yang buruk, menurutku. Tidak ada gunanya mempertahankan dinding itu. Justru, bukankah wilayah kita akan bertambah luas dengan menghancurkannya? Aku setuju dengan rencana penghancuran itu, dan akan menjadi orang di barisan terdepan yang menentang keinginan Ayah!"

Kali ini Levi yang mendapatkan serangan keterkejutan dari orang yang telah dikurungnya selama beberapa hari ini. _Dasar bocah masokis._

"Kuharap ayah bukan pria sentimentil yang lebih mementingkan hal-hal bodoh seperti bukti eksistensi keluarga kita daripada keuntungan negara dan masyarakat bersama," Eren kembali melanjutkan orasinya melihat tidak ada tanggapan dari Grisha.

Grisha sendiri semakin tertegun mendengar kata-kata yang dilontarkan Eren.

"Apa kau benar-benar Eren anakku yang selalu mengeluh kalau disuruh belajar itu?" Grisha menatap dalam wajah anaknya , melihat kedalaman hatinya melalui bola mata di bawah alis yang saling bertaut. "Kau sungguh berubah, nak."

Eren sudah bersiap dengan segala konsekuensi yang mungkin terjadi padanya. Tapi, tiba-tiba dirinya dikejutkan oleh senyum tipis yang tersungging di bibir ayahnya.

"Dan aku juga berubah pikiran. Lakukan apa yang kalian suka pada dinding itu. Ayo, kita pulang, Eren. Ibumu mengkhawatirkanmu."

Eren menghela napas lega. Namun, Levi masih mempertahankan posisinya bahkan mengeratkan cengkraman pada pedang di tangannya. Mewaspadai segala kemungkinan yang mungkin akan terjadi.

"Sudah berakhir, Levi."

Binar zamrud dan cengiran khas bocah itu yang kemudian membuat Levi percaya bahwa segalanya memang sudah berakhir _dengan bahagia_.***

..*..

_**Epilogue**_

Eren memandangi hamparan tanah luas yang beberapa hari lalu masih terhalang dinding raksasa. Senyum puas tersungging, menyiratkan kesan 'semua ini terjadi berkatku'. Nyatanya, penghancuran dinding itu terjadi berkat kesepakatan bersama para bangsawan dan pemuka yang mengesampingkan kepentingan pribadi.

Eren yang sudah bosan dengan apa yang telah dilihatnya selama setengah jam itu memutuskan untuk mengunjungi bangunan bertingkat dua tak jauh dari sana, bangunan yang pernah menjadi _tempat tinggal temporer_nya.

Eren membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalam ruangan yang menyerupai bar. Ruangan itu tidak ramai, namun tidak sepi juga karena tak ada yang menyadari eksistensi dirinya. Mengedarkan pandangan dengan sangat teliti, Eren berhasil menemukan sosok yang dia cari.

Levi Ackerman. _Sendiri_. Di pojok bar dekat jendela. _Sendiri_. Secangkir teh hitam yang mengepul panas. _Sendiri_. Ah, sudah berapa kali dirinya mengulang kata 'sendiri' dalam hati?

Dengan berhati-hati dia menapakan kakinya mendekati objek visual. Surai hitam Levi masih sama meski sudah berkumpul dengan keluarga tercinta. Pakaiannya juga masih sama bersihnya (mungkin terlihat lebih rapi?) meski sudah ada anggota keluarga yang mesti dijaga. Bahkan ekspresinya masih sama, tak lebih ceria atau lebih merana.

"Selamat siang, _Levi-san_."

Eren nyaris menyesal menyapa Levi melihat kedataran ekspresinya tetap setangguh batu karang di lautan.

"Oh, bocah Yeager rupanya."

Tanpa diberi aba-aba maupun perintah, Eren duduk di hadapan pria itu. Kesunyian menyelimuti keduanya karena tak ada yang mau membuka suara.

Eren ingin bertanya banyak hal, sebenarnya. Tapi dia segan untuk mengatakannya karena tidak tahu harus memulai dari mana. Ditambah fakta bahwa dirinya hanya orang asing bagi Levi sekarang, membuat Eren Yeager ingin menampar wajahnya sendiri karena tanpa pikir panjang langsung menemui orang ini.

"Hei, bocah," Levi yang pertama memutuskan untuk membuka konversasi.

"Y..ya?" Eren pun akhirnya menghapus kembali rangkaian kalimat yang _niatnya _akan disampaikannya.

Mata sekelabu awan mendung itu memaku mata giok lawan bicaranya.

"Kau ingin kusandera lagi, ya?"

Lagi-lagi kekesalan membuat Eren ingin menelan orang di hadapannya. Namun kekesalan yang biasanya bertahan lama itu hilang dalam sekejap, tergantikan oleh perasaan hangat yang menjalar dari pucuk kepalanya saat Levi menyentuh dan mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Terima kasih."

Tunggu, Eren tidak salah dengar, kan?

_**The End**_

_**29/01/15**_

.-.

**A/N: **

Sebelum men-_judge _saya karena tidak menemukan orang sakit pada tulisan di atas, silakan baca keterangan ini terlebih dahulu:

_**Stockholm Syndrome**_

Sindrom Stockholm adalah respon psikologis dimana dalam kasus-kasus tertentu para sandera penculikan menunjukkan tanda-tanda kesetiaan kepada penyanderanya tanpa memperdulikan bahaya atau risiko yang telah dialami oleh sandera itu. Sindrom ini dinamai berdasarkan kejadian perampokan Sveriges Kreditbank di Stockholm pada tahun 1973.

Sumber: Wikipedia

Jadi, bisa dibilang Eren itu terkena _Stockholm Syndrome _dalam fanfiksi ini. Bagaimana caranya sembuh? Mungkin jika dia bisa hidup bersama dengan penyebabnya~ *lirik-lirik abang Levi*

Well, duh, ketika saya membaca _challenge #GetWellSoon, _sindrom inilah yang melintas di otak saya pertama kali. Dan alasan saya memilih Eren sebagai penderitanya adalah karena menurut saya penggambarannya sangat cocok untuk tipe-tipe masokis sejati macam Eren hohoho..

Semula, saya ingin menulis **plot yang lebih **_**dark **_**dimana Levi lebih agresif, dimana setting waktunya lebih **_**modern, **_**dimana terjadi tindak kekerasan dan **_**sexual harassment **_**saat adegan penyekapan Eren (udah gitu Erennya tetep ngelindungin Levi lagi di akhir!)**. Tapitapitapi, nyatanya hati saya masih _belum_ kuat untuk menyiksa Eren lebih dari ini dan saya masih ragu untuk menulis fanfiksi dengan rating M XD (mungkin ada yang tertarik untuk menuliskannya?_ If you do that, don't forget to PM me, please? I'd love to read it!_ :3)

_Last but not least_, terima kasih karena sudah memberikan atensi pada fanfiksi ini dan terima kasih karena sudah membaca.

—_**Moon Waltz.**_


End file.
